Tuck Everlasting Ending
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: My version of the ending of the book. I don't really like it the way Natalie Babbitt wrote it, it wasn't... good. no offence, I actually did like the story, the ending just got to me, please read. And quit with the damn flames, don't like don't read!


**Okay so my class in reading Tuck Everlasting and I never liked the ending. And the fact that my English teacher asked me to write a different ending if I could change it. So this is my idea on what would happen if the ending was in my view. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Afterward, while Mae was shopping for supplies, Tuck when back through the town on foot - back the way they had come - out to the little hill. There were houses there now, and a feed-and-grain store, but on the far side of the hill, inside a rambling iron fence, was a cemetery. <em>

_Tuck's heart quickened. He had noticed the cemetery on the way in. Mae had seen it, too. They had not spoken about it. But both knew it might hold other answers. Tuck straightened his old jacket. He passed through the archway of the wrought-iron curlicues, and paused, squinting at the weedy rows of gravestones. And then, far over to the right, he saw a tall monument, once no doubt imposing but now tipped slightly sideways. On it was carved one name: Foster._

_Slowly, Tuck turned his footsteps toward the monument. And saw, as he approached, that there were other smaller markers all around it. A family plot. And then his throat closed. For it was there. He had wanted it to be there, but now that he saw it, he was overcome with sadness. He knelt and read the inscription:_

**_In Loving Memory  
>Winifred Foster Jackson<br>Dear Wife  
>Dear Mother<br>1870 - 1948_**

_"So," Tuck said to himself. "Two years. She's been gone for two years." He stood up and looked around, embarrassed, trying to clear the lump from his throat. But there was no one to see him. The cemetery was very quiet. In the branches of a willow behind him, a red-winged blackbird chirped. Then he straightened his jacket again and drew up his hand in a brief salute. "Good girl," he said aloud. And then he turned and left the cemetery, walking quickly._

Just as Tuck was leaving, a shadow passed him. Tuck stopped and bowed his head in greeting, the shadow looked at him. Then something twitched under the black hood it wore. It kind of looked like a smile.

"Good day Tuck," said a familiar voice. Tuck looked at the shadow with wide eyes.

"Why do you sound so familiar? And how do you know my name?" he said, his eyes flicking around. The shadow shrugged and continued to walk into the cemetery. _That's odd... I wonder what's going on_, Tuck thought to himself. He decided that he will follow the shadow to see what it was doing.

Walking after the unknown person, Tuck saw that the person was walking toward Winnie's gravestone. What? How did this person know Winnie? This person looked like she or he wasn't from around here.

Tuck watched from his hiding spot as the mysterious person took flowers out of their cloak. Um? Okay what's going on? Tuck wondered to himself as he watched the unknown lower themselves onto their knees and placed red roses on Winnie's grave. Paying their last respects?

The unknown person looked around and sighed. She knew that she was being watched, and she knew Tuck was the one watching her. The Tucks are back. _My Jesse..._ Winnie thought as she reached up to the hood of her cloak. She missed Jesse ever since she saw him last.

She still loves him, though her mother and father forced her to marry a man she never liked. He was abusive and always raped her. Thank god she drank the water that was left over from pouring on her toad. She couldn't die. Just like the Tucks, she's been looking for Jesse ever since she turned seventeen. That was when she drank the water.

Winnie flipped off her hood and sighed. Her hair fell against her back gently as she stood. Turning to Tuck she smirked. "Surprised to see me Tuck? How's Mae?" she said with a grin.

"W-Winnie? Is that you? I thought you were dead!" he said as he rushed up and hugged the life out of Winnie. She laughed.

"No no I'm not dead, I had to fake my death though," she said with an eye roll. "You never answered my second question, how's Mae?" she said once again.

"Mae's great, she's going to be better after seeing you!" Tuck exclaimed. Winnie nodded.

"Well come on, I want to see her!" Winnie said with a big smile. Tuck nodded and led the way over to the shop that his wife was currently at.

At the time, Mae was looking at cloth, thread, and patterns. She was thinking about making a new quilt. When she looked up, she saw Tuck coming toward the store with a stranger following him, the black hood on the cloak over the stranger's face. The last that happened, Mae hit the life out of him. The stranger in a yellow suit and black hat.

"Well, Tuck. Whatcha got there?" Mae asked with a raised brow. She was the careful one at the moment.

"Mae! You'll never guess who's alive!" Tuck said, excitement riding off him in waves. Mae looked surprised.

"I don't know. Who's alive?" Mae said.

"Ugh! I can't believe you don't remember the girl who saved you from the jail house! Not to mention I got in giant trouble for that!" Winnie laughed. Mae's eyes widened and rushed forward to hug Winnie.

"Oh dear me! I am so sorry Winnie dear, I didn't realize, after all you are wearing this cloak," Mae said as she kissed Winnie's forehead. Winnie smiled. She felt home again, home again with the Tucks.

Winnie's smile faded as she thought of Jesse. "Erm, how's Jesse? I really missed all of you but I kind of missed Jesse a bit more," she blushed when she gave out the information. Tuck and Mae smiled knowingly at each other and laughed.

"Jesse misses you just as much deary. He wouldn't stop talking about you. If you were married, had children, if your life was everything you wanted," Mae grinned. Winnie's face fell. Painful memories of her 'husband' and children flashed through her mine and she felt a tear fall. "Child, why are you cryin'?"

"Well, my mother forced me to get married to the man I never liked. Not even a little. Then when we were married, he was abusive and r-r-aped me," Winnie almost didn't finish, she was sobbing too hard. Mae and Tuck hugged her tightly, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"I hated it, I wanted to leave, I wanted to find you but all of you are in different areas all the time!" Winnie wailed. Tuck glanced at Mae and Mae kept holding Winnie as she cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, you aren't ever going to be near anyone like that again. You are going to stay with one of us, myself, Tuck, or Jesse," Mae whispered in her ear.

Winnie nodded and looked around. They were still in the market place, but no one noticed their scene. Winnie grabbed Tuck's and Mae's hands and dragged them to their horse. "Follow me in my truck and we'll speak more... And do you think you can get Jesse here? I would really like to see him," Winnie said smiling. They nodded.

"Of course, actually Jesse is here waiting in the cow pastures. We'll get him," Mae promised. Winnie nodded and got into her truck, starting it up, the engine roaring. She smiled and rolled out of town, past the cows. She stopped at an old shack and waited for the Tucks.

After about a few minutes, she saw them coming up and hopped out of the truck cap the hood of her black velvet cloak up. She could see Jesse and smiled. He is here! The Tucks came up and stopped next to her. Jesse was the first to come out and her heart skipped a beat. He was just as glorious, if not more, as the last time she saw him.

Winnie looked closer at Jesse, staying where she was standing next to the door of the run down shack. He looked sad, upset. Why? Mae and Tuck came out next of their ride and she smiled again.

"Nice... shack," Tuck said laughing. Winnie shrugged, keeping her head down, the hot June sun pounding down on her. It was getting hot under her dark cloak.

"Well, we must be getting inside, it's hotter than a skillet on fire out here," Mae said walking up to the door with Jesse following. His feet dragged and his usual cheerfulness wasn't there. Winnie felt sad for him too. Seeing him this depressed tugged at her heart. She was so used to seeing him so happy.

"What are we doing here? She isn't in town..." Jesse mumbled. Winnie frowned, now she felt so guilty. Winnie walked over to Jesse and said in a whisper.

"Please come in," was all she said, then disappeared into the shack. Jesse followed and so did Mae and Tuck. The shack was fully furnished and she sat on the couch. Mae sat next to the teenager and Tuck sat in one of the chairs in front of them, along with Jesse.

"So sweetie, what happened to you and your life after we left?" Mae asked. Jesse looked at her.

"What's going on Ma? Why are we here and who is that? How do you know each other anyway?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Winnie giggled and his gaze snapped to her.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me Jesse," Winnie giggled as she pulled her cloak off. Jesse froze. He couldn't believe that it was her She was supposed to be dead, he saw her gravestone. "It's me Jesse, it's Winnie Foster."

"W-Winnie?" he said, his voice cracking. When Winnie stood, Jesse quickly hugged her to him. Winnie responded instantly, hugging herself to him, feeling safe and warm. He was finally in her arms and she was finally in his arms. They were both happy.

"I thought you were dead Winnie," he murmured, burying his face into Winnie's hair. He was having trouble believing that she was real, but her natural scent made him relax. He finally believed that she was here, flesh and blood.

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest. She looked up at him and held onto him tightly. He did the same.

"What happened Winnie?" he asked. Winnie sighed and sat on the couch, Jesse didn't have any of that. He just got her back he wasn't about to let her out of his arms. Jesse scooped Winnie into his arms and sat down, then put his girl in his lap. She had to admit, this was a better seat.

"So now that we are all cozy, what happened after we left?" Mae asked. Winnie sighed and snuggled deeper into Jesse. Then she started to tell her tale. About her abusive, forced marriage, about her rapes. When talking about the bad things, Jesse would hold onto her tighter. He wasn't surprised that she was still here, since she has drank the spring water he gave her.

He was just shocked that someone would hurt such a pure soul like her. After Winnie's story, everything was silent. Even the birds didn't chirp. Jesse was the first to break the silence.

"Well, don't worry Winnie, everythin' is alright now. I'm not lettin' you out of my sight or arms," he said. Winnie easily agreed and hugged herself to him. Tuck nodded and Mae smiled. Then they yawned.

"Looks like you're tired," Winnie giggled. They all nodded, even Jesse. She smiled. "Well follow me to the guest rooms." They did and fell asleep instantly on the beds. Jesse stayed by Winnie's side and fell asleep with her.

Winnie was happy to fall asleep in the arms of her love. Jesse was happy to fall asleep in the arms of his love. They will be together forever, they are sure.

Forever... It was going to be a wonderful life, they both knew it.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Sorry if you think it's short. <strong>

**Review please. I've been thinking about this for a long time 3 review thanks your thoughts mean so much.**


End file.
